Rien
by malavekmanabab
Summary: Edward cant stay with Bella, he is always taken away. Just read it, I obviously suck at summaries. By the way, I own nothing, loverly stephanie m does.


I was walking down Main Street towards my favourite bookshop, which I had neglected over the last two months. The sun was hitting my bare arms and shoulders, warming up my pale skin, it was however killing my eyes, I had a little bit too much to drink last night so I pulled up my glasses, hoping the extra tinted lenses would help ease the pain. My pumps were clicking against the pavement as I turned into the old store, the door singing when I opened and closed place used to be owned by _him_, _his_ family, but _he_ had gone, leaving_ me_ behind.

I looked up at the young guy behind the counter, taking my glasses off and sliding them into my bag. He looked about my age, so eighteen, and he was really really hansom. He looked up at me and I suddenly had an epiphany, "Edward Cullen" I said softly, nodding to my self in disbelief.

He smiled softly, got off the stool and went to walk around the counter but I stopped him, "No its okay, I was just leaving" I turned and grabbed the handle of the door, but Edwards hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away, shoving me against the it, "Bella Swan" he said cockily. I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know they voted to let you back here" I wanted to cross my arms but I couldn't, he had my hands pinned against the hardwood door, "How long is it this time Edward? two hours, a day, a week? No a week would be to generous of her" I spat and he snickered, his eyes ran over my body, "I missed your wit" I rolled my eyes, "I missed your sense of hostility and matching manners" He's laughing this time, there was a minute of silence and I was about to insult but he beat me,"I missed your face" I shut up and glared at him.

He let out a breath; running a finger across my exposed collarbone, "I miss your smell" He inhaled near my neck, making my body tingle. He ran his nose up my neck, planting a small kiss there, "I miss how your body responds to me" his hands grabbed onto my hips, "I miss sweeping you off your feet" He locked the door making me flinch at the loud noise. I felt him smiled against my cheek, "I miss your hatred" I rolled my eyes, "I miss your passion" his breath ran across my face, making me let out a rough breath. His hands ran under my shirt, his hands cold on my hot skin, "I miss kissing you" he brushed his lips over mine for a second. He knew that would irritate me, "I miss your tongue in my mouth" he kissed my closed eyelids, "I miss your body grinding against mine" he placed his forehead against on mine.

He let out a breath, lifting me up to my legs were wrapped around his waist, my shoes falling to the ground, "I miss the feel of your body around me" he turned and carried me towards the back of the store, "I miss your voice, moaning my name" I sighed, his mouth making work against my neck, sucking, licking and kissing my skin. He opened a door into a small apartment, which I guessed was his, who knew? There was a big bed, high off the ground, "I miss taking your clothes off you slowly" he placed me on the bed carefully, moving to sit behind me, "I miss making you blush" He placed his legs on either side of mine, his hands running over my back, "I miss laying with you for hours" he sighed and his breath hit my neck making me shiver, "I miss your laugh" he chuckled, "Almost as much as I miss your scream" he kissed my shoulder, "I miss waking up next to you" I closed my eyes, making this memory stick, he would be gone soon.

My hands were sitting in my lap, my sadness mixing with my desire. He rested his hands on my thighs, his groin against my back, "Edward, how long are you going to be here" I said with my eyes closed, he kissed the nape of my neck, "How do you know I'm even here Bella" I sighed and shook my head, Edwards soft cold fingers brushing my hair away from my neck, "Because your heart isn't beating and your skin is cold" he chuckled and nodded his head, "And?" his velvet voice toyed with me, "And when your in my mind, you are quite the opposite of that" he chuckled again, kissing underneath my ear, "I miss your observations my love" I smiled a little at that, he had always hated how observant I was, "Liar" I spat and I felt his chuckle turn into a laugh, "I miss how you feel against me Bella" he wrapped his arms around my waist, my big hands on my sides, "I miss watching you sleep" I slowly turned around sitting in-between his legs, my feet now behind him on the bed, "I miss you being happy" his hands explored my face, "I miss you not being angry" his thumbs rubbing over my cheeks, "I miss not having to leave you"

I closed my eyes again, not wanting to have his face haunting after I go to sleep, which I knew would be stupid anyway, "I miss the fact I used to make you happy" I snickered, "You make me happy Edward" he shook his head, kissing the corner of my mouth, "I also make you sad" I nodded, my hands on his hips, "How about the fact that I miss you being here? Or the fact the you disappear all the time, or the fact that you leave for months, a year at the most, without a single time you physically came and visited me?" I pushed my hands against his chest, anger rising in my veins, "How about that Edward, I miss you being in love with me!" My voice was toxic and body ridged.

Edward looked as though he would cry if he could, "Bella" his voice cooed, "It's Isabella to you!" I screamed and he flinched, even though I would never hurt him, "Bella, stop it" his voice and features begged, "No Edward, you stop it, you stop dangling your self in front of me, and when I get close enough to touch, to kiss" I pressed my mouth softly against his, "You leave" He grabbed my face and pulled our bodies together, his mouth crushing onto mine again. I was sucking on his bottom lip when he licked mine, asking for entrance which I stupidly allowed. I was being moved, now lying on the soft bed under Edwards' full weight. His mouth-explored mine, falling back into the old rhythm, back to the old way of things. We pulled each other's clothes off, dying to get as close to each other before she came and took him away. We were naked, under the warm sheets, our bodies pressed together.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leant down, resting his forehead on mine, "You don't have to miss me being in love with you, I still am" I felt a tear run down my cheek and he kissed is, pushing into me, making me gasp for a breath, "Don't leave me" he shook his head, trusting slowly, passionately into me, "I promise". We rode our highs three times that night, together, like we should of, he fell asleep next to me, his arms and legs wrapped up with mine. I stupidly fell asleep to him promising me that he would be there in the morning, that he loved me, that I was the only person, thing he wanted. I trusted him, fell asleep, and believed him enough to dream. When I woke up in the morning, and his arms weren't around me, I didn't even bother getting up to look for him. I just wrapped the blanket tighter around me and pulled my knees up towards my chest, tears falling down my face, staining with white sheets with my depression, my hatred, my desire and my love. That was the last time I had seen Edward Cullen.


End file.
